Once Upon a Summer
by DancingKitten97
Summary: Running into each other's arms and smiling endlessly is how Patricia's and Eddie's summer together began. We all know how it ended. So the question is: What made Patricia end it all? Set pre-season 3. {Rated very high T}
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Patricia, Eddie, or House of Anubis. However, I do own all the OC's that I've created to help this story go along.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Nothing was more exciting, yet terrifying, as seeing your boyfriend in a different country. It meant commitment, a solid relationship, which I'm not sure I had. Shrugging on my black leather jacket and slipping my feet into my black heels, I sighed. Eddie had called not more than a few minutes ago, and his voice made me want to be there right now, not in seven hours, which was how long my flight would take. I grabbed my suitcase, packed with all the clothes and items I'd need for my week stay with Eddie and his mum, and walked out of my room into the hallway that led into the Williamson house living quarters.

A voice much like my own piped up when I came into view. "Patricia! You look great!"

Unable to hide a small smile, I thanked my sister Piper. "Thanks, Pipes."

My twin must have detected the faint worry that lingered in my voice, for she said, "Hey, don't worry, Trix. Eddie is really looking forward to seeing you. I know your trip will be one to remember." The optimistic appearance Piper constantly seemed to wear on her face appeared now, and had a way of always getting to me.

Giving her a hug, I murmured in her ear, "What would I do without you?" Her response was a mere, "It's my job as your sister." When I pulled away from her, I saw her blue-green eyes, identical to mine, sparkle with pride. Maybe because I was finally taking a step forward in my relationship?

Both our parents were at work, so I'd already said my goodbyes to them the night before. "I guess I"m off, then," I announced. Nervousness was slowly building, but I pushed it down to look strong for Piper.

She grinned. "Go, all ready, Trixie!" Piper's light, easy voice made me laugh.

"Fine, I'm going! I'm going!" I added with good humor, "If you want me gone that badly, why didn't you send me away before?"

Piper rolled her eyes, catching my usual sarcastic tone. Just as I opened the door and was prepared to step out, my twin put in, "And good luck!"

Before I could comment, Piper had closed the door behind me and I heard it lock, as we were supposed to do when our parents were gone. The taxi prepared to take me to the airport was waiting at the end of our short driveway and the driver gave me a little wave. Despite that my common behavior was to just do nothing, I waved back and walked over, stepping into the cab after placing my beige and black suitcase in the back of the car.

It didn't take us long to reach the airport. At most it was about an hour, but I didn't mind. The driver hardly paid any attention to me as I blasted Sick Puppies through my headphones. When we reached my destination, I paid the driver 30 pounds and took my suitcase from the back. I watched the driver take off, and then turned to gaze into Liverpool Airport.

Edgy as I was, I took a deep breath and went in. People instantly surrounded me, making me extremely uneasy. But I kept going anyways. Flight ticket already paid for, I picked it up from the flight attendant and was guided to the airline headed to California.

The plane wasn't as crowded as I'd thought it would be. However, it was quite uncomfortable, and I couldn't seem to find comfort in any position. So, needless to say, the seven hours I was aboard that plane, I was not happy. The plane food was disgusting, as well. Who invented airplane meals? They need to be sued.

Eventually, the agonizing flight was over and I left abruptly. I was a bit wobbly on my feet at first, but as if I'd let that get me down. I found my suitcase and wandered to the entrance of the airport, where Eddie had said he would meet me. But I didn't see him.

Had he gotten the time wrong? Did he think I wouldn't show up? Was he just not coming? A million possibilities rushed through my head, making me weary with dizziness. Suddenly, a familiar American accent rose above the sea of voices, somehow seeming to go over all of them just to reach my ears.

"Hey, Yacker!"

I turned to see a blonde American, whose hair had been cut so that it was hard to recognize him at first, running towards me. A wide smile spread on my face that I didn't seem to be able to help. His blue eyes seemed to be brighter than I remembered, but maybe it was just because it'd been so long since I'd seen him. Oh, fine, it was a month. But it seemed like forever.

While running, my idiotic boyfriend somehow tripped over gravity, while he was only a few feet away from me, and I, equally as stupidly, ran towards him. Eddie collapsed on me and made me fall. Of course, he had to land on top of me.

"Nice to see you, too," I said sarcastically, my voice sounding crushed by the fact that he was on top of my stomach.

An embarrassed grin widened on my boyfriend's face and he got up, then offered a hand to pull me up. I took it and rose to my feet. "I really did miss you, Patricia," Eddie said meaningfully.

Unable to help myself, I smiled and leaned in, not caring that we were outside the airport when every car driving past would see us kissing like love-struck morons. Eddie returned my action and brought his lips to meet mine. My arms went easily around his neck, while his hands pulled me closer by holding onto my waist. We were both completely lost in our own world until some stranger coughed loudly behind us.

Suddenly I noticed how heated things were getting. Slightly embarrassed, I pulled away, but still kept my smile as I gazed at Eddie through blue-green eyes. I noticed that the woman who'd coughed at us had two young children with her, who were looking at us curiously. Eddie noticed, too, and I saw him hold back a laugh when the kids asked the lady who was clearly their mum, "What were those two people doing?"

Eddie's eyes bore into mine, seeming to shine immensely, and he finally said, "Let's go!"

His enthusiasm made my heart leap, and not only with amusement. I didn't know what this warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me was, but I liked it. Taking my suitcase, I followed Eddie to his car. It was a simple black convertible.

Climbing in and throwing my things in the back, I relaxed. Eddie put down the roof so that the wind whipped my hair back as we drove. It was possibly the most fun I'd had all summer.

Soon we arrived at our destination: A simple, yet completely and utterly elegant, home beside the beach. The house itself was an ivory shade, and the doorpost was white, with a tan door. Each of the four windows I could see from the front of the house had white outlining them. Soft, flowy curtains draped down on the inside of the house. With an excited draw of my breath, I gazed at the magnificent scenery. Eddie saw my eyes travel over the house as his car slowed to a stop in the driveway.

We both got out, me grabbing my suitcase along the way, and Eddie led the way up to the door. I stopped him partway, though. He gave me an inquiring look, and I admitted, "I'm nervous."

"You?" The disbelieving expression on Eddie's face made me want to punch him. "What've you got to be nervous about?"

"Well," I paused. God, this was so hard to admit. I really didn't want him to think that I really wanted this to work because I thought I was in a committed relationship, but I supposed that's how it sounded when I said, "What if your mum doesn't like me?"

Eddie laughed, his mesmerizing blue eyes sparking in light humor. "Seriously? What's not to like? She'll love you!" My boyfriend added with a smirk, "I know I do."

I was unable to hold back a huff of amusement at his easy joking and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Let's go, Weasel."

At his nickname, Eddie grinned and took my hand, leading me inside. We were almost instantly greeted by a middle-aged woman, who couldn't possibly be any older than 36, with a skinny, delicate frame and hair almost identical in color to Eddie's that fell to her shoulders in waterfalls of curls. She had a friendly smile on thin pink lips and welcomed us with a hug and a, "Eddie! You're back! Is this Patricia? She's even more beautiful in person!"

"Mom," groaned Eddie, his expression clearly stating his embarrassment and making me hold back a snicker.

"Oh, hush! You always embarrass me when I bring my boyfriends over!" His mother accused. I think I might actually get along with this woman.

With a roll of his eyes, Eddie looked at me and said, "Patricia, this is my mom, Natalie." Then he turned to his mother and introduced us. "Mother, this is my girlfriend Patricia."

Natalie smiled at me. "Very nice to meet you, Patricia."

"Nice to meet you, too, Natalie," I returned the friendly welcome, already acquainting myself with her first name, as I'm not good with parent meetings.

I could tell Natalie was surprised by how comfortable I already was calling her by her first name, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she merely told Eddie, "Why don't you show Patricia where she'll be staying while she's here?"

Eddie nodded. "Come on, Yacker," he invited me, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

Before he could drag me away, I grabbed my suitcase behind me and pulled it along with me. Eddie took me upstairs, where I saw four doors. He mentioned that the one at the end of the hallway was his mum's room, the door a little ways away from it was the bathroom, and then the two across from each other at the beginning of the hallway were his and mine. The one on the left was mine, and the one on the right was his. He left me to unpack and get settled in, giving me a quick kiss before going downstairs.

I entered the little room and instantly loved it, though I would never admit so to Eddie or his mother's face. It was a small rectangular room with faint sky blue and white splotched walls. In fact, it looked like someone had just gotten into a paint war along the walls, so only a bit was colored. The thick, soft carpet's color matched the curtain's. Both were the same shade of beige, though the one alongside the window looked lighter with the sun shining through it. As I placed my suitcase on the bed, I noticed how plush it was. It had tan covers with faded black floral designs on it, and the pillow case was designed the same way. The bed sheet underneath was a basic white. One of the things I like most about the bed was that it was right across from the window, so that when I wake up in the morning, the first thing I can see is the morning sky.

A simple wood dresser is to the right of the bed, and has a few pictures of Eddie and his mum on it. I smiled and walked over to pick one up. I look at it and feel my heart swell at the simple love in the picture. It shows a young Eddie, probably six years old, with his mum when she was probably 24, playing with bubbles. Eddie had such a joyous expression in that picture.

Placing it back on the stand, I fall back on the bed with a sigh of content. I think I'll like it here. So far it looks great. And it can only get better, right? I just know this will be a summer to remember.

Too bad I found out later that was a bad thing.

* * *

**There's chapter one! How do you like it? Review, maybe? I really like hearing your thoughts and opinions! It helps me sleep at night. No, I was kidding. But it does help me gain motivation to write! Anyways, next chapter will be up when I decide that I feel like posting another chapter. Could be days, hours, weeks, _months_... Just kidding about the months, thing. Maybe.**


	2. Beach Party Drama

**Disclaimer: As you should probably be aware of, I do not own House of Anubis, or Patricia and Eddie.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Beach Party Drama

Early the next morning, or more like 10 am in the morning, I woke to find Eddie leaning my door, which was wide open, and humming. His blue eyes were staring directly at me, and I almost instantly became self-conscious.

"Were you watching me while I was sleeping?" I asked incredulously.

He suddenly jerked up at my voice, almost toppling over. "Wha- No! No, I was not! I was waiting for you to wake up!"

But his reaction was all I needed to be sure. With a simple roll of my eyes, I threw back the covers to my bed and sat up, my feet hanging off the side of the plush comforter. I knew my auburn hair was probably a mess, so I took my hands and brushed through some of the strands of hair with my fingers for a moment, while Eddie still stood there.

"Need something?" My voice was far from scathing, but it did sound slightly irritated. I mean, after all, I had just woken up to find my boyfriend staring directly at me while I slept. How creepy can you get?

"Oh, right." Eddie grinned sheepishly. At least he had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "So, my friend told me that I got invited to her beach party this afternoon, and I asked her if I could bring you along, and she said that'd be great! Do you want to go?"

Narrowing my eyes, I inquired, "How close is this 'friend' of yours?"

"We never dated or anything, nor would we ever date," Eddie assured me. "We've been best friends since sixth grade. Anyways, you still haven't answered my question! It'll be really fun; I promise! Please?" He made those puppy dog eyes that I can't refuse, because he just looked so damn adorable when he made that face. His big blue eyes got all teary and pathetic, and his lower lip jutted out in that sad, 'please?' way.

A sigh was drawn from my lungs and I said, defeated, "Fine, I'll go. But you better not leave me by myself. I don't know anyone here!"

"Don't worry; I'll introduce you to people! They'll all love you!" Eddie leaped up in enthusiasm and left me to get ready. I had a feeling that he would end up ditching me to go hang out with his friends after he introduced me to some of his people.

Whatever, though. I dug through my clothes until I found a pair of denim shorts, and a white, flowy top with random, gothic black patterns on it. As quickly as I could manage, knowing Eddie was excited to go, I took a shower, changed, ate the nice breakfast of pancakes Natalie cooked for us, and lounged around until 1:30 pm. Then, Eddie took me out to his car.

"Don't stay out too late, do drugs, drink alcohol, or any of that stuff!" Natalie called after us. She really reminded me of how I'd always wanted to see my mum when she said that. My mother didn't really care what I did. She was too busy obsessing over my perfect twin, Piper. But, of course, this one time, I was finally not jealous of Piper. Because she would never be allowed to leave for a week to see a boyfriend in another country.

"We won't!" Eddie promised. His real sincerity surprised me a bit, but that didn't show on my face. I just waved goodbye to his mum, and Eddie drove off. The beach we were going to was located not far from where Eddie's house was, but it was still far enough that it would've been a pain to walk.

One of the main reasons I was going along was because I knew that if I declined, I'd feel obligated to still force him to go without me and he and this "friend" of his would have some quality catching up time. The thing that bugged me the most about that is I wouldn't be around to monitor this. Who knows how close they were? And, besides, close friends often had a nasty habit of forming a relationship at some point, whether it lasted or not.\

Soon, we reached our location. A sunny, warm beach just off the coast of San Francisco. The sky was clear; hardly any fluffy white clouds were in sight, and the sun blazed high over our heads, turning the sparkling white sand a shade of golden. Ocean breezes rushed past as Eddie and I made our way down to the sea of teenagers. They all probably went to Eddie's old school. There were quite a few who seemed to recognize him and yelled out their greetings.

One girl, a small sun-tanned teen who was probably the same age as Eddie, ran up to us, her short flowery dress getting ruffled in the wind. As much as I hated to admit it, she was pretty. Though, that only made me even more suspicious as to how close she and Eddie were.

"Hey, Kate!" Eddie called. He met her with a hug, grinning, while I narrowed my eyes at the two. My boyfriend waved me over and, reluctantly, I stepped through the sand over to this "Kate."

She smiled at me with a bright grin. Kate seemed like every day was full of sunshine and rainbows for her. "Hi! You must be Eddie's girlfriend. Patricia, right?"

Keeping it simple, I nodded. "Yup. That's me." I was actually kind of glad Eddie had mentioned I was his girlfriend. Maybe she would take that as a hint to forget about a romantic reunion.

Eddie appeared to guess my thoughts and rolled his eyes lightly, an amused look glimmering in them for some odd reason. "Yacker, this is my good friend, Kaitlyn. You can call her Kate, though." Then he turned to Kaitlyn. "Kate, this is my girlfriend Patricia."

Kaitlyn frowned at the nickname. "Why do you call her Yacker?"

"Because she talks too much," Eddie replied simply and I nudged him affectionately with my shoulder.

"It's fine, though," I assured her. "I have plenty of nicknames for him. There's Slimeball, Weasel, Kruger-"

At that, she stopped me, laughing. "As in Freddie Kruger?"

"The one and only," I said, a devious smile on my face as I felt like I'd just proved to Eddie that I could be friends with his friends easily. When I looked at him, though, Eddie still had that same amused look on his face. I really couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Well, Eddie is certainly lucky to be dating a girl as funny and beautiful as you," Kate admitted, a smile still lighting up her face. I was surprised at her odd kindness, but nodded in agreement. "By the way, did you meet some of his other friends? I think Samuel is with Ashley over there." She pointed to a black-haired girl and a blonde guy that looked pretty similar to Eddie.

"Yeah, that'll give you a chance to meet more of my friends, and me a chance to catch up with Kate," Eddie agreed. At my suspicious look, he added in my ear, "Don't worry; you won't have to worry about me hooking up with her while you're gone."

I was still skeptical about how he could be so sure, but didn't want to be overly clingy, so I left to go talk to this Samuel and Ashley. Ashley tilted her head as I approached her and Samuel waved eagerly. They didn't seem too bad, I suppose.

"Hey, I'm Patricia," I introduced myself.

Then, I saw the guy, Samuel frown a bit. He shrugged and said, "Well, if you're Eddie's girl, then I guess I can't ask you out, then." He winked at me with one green-blue eye.

Shocked, I retorted, "As if I'd consider going out with an American player! I actually have standards, you know." My British accent must have added some flare to that statement, because I saw Samuel widen his eyes a bit and then chuckle.

"Damn, you really are as feisty as my man described!" He laughed.

The girl, Ashley, rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Then she looked at me, respect gleaming in her green eyes. "This is the first one of Eddie's girlfriends I actually like! I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash if you like." Giving Samuel a look, she told me, "I admire you for going up against Sam like that. I haven't seen a girl do that in ages."

I smiled. My pride never lets me down. "Well, then I guess it was time for him to have a taste of rejection for once."

Sam pretended to be hurt. "Jeez, she's mean! How on earth does Eddie put up with you?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "I guess the same way your friends put up with you." Both Ashley and Sam laughed at that. Then, curiously, I asked, "Are you two dating?"

That got mixed reactions from both of them. Sam stood there, looking shocked for a moment, before falling on the ground in a fit of laughter. Ashley just looked disgusted, yet shook her head and giggled all the same. I must have had a seriously confused expression on my face because Ashley finally managed to ask, "Eddie didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now I was getting confused.

Ash smiled, exchanging an extremely amused glance with Sam, much like the one Eddie was giving me earlier. Then, she said, "I'm dating Kate."

Oh. That explained so much. Eddie did say that they would never date, and even if they weren't best friends, he wouldn't even consider it. This must have been what he meant. I looked back at Eddie and Kate, where Eddie must have caught my shocked gaze and realized that Ash told me. He merely shrugged, a huge smile on his face as he tried not to laugh.

The rest of the party went really well. I talked with Sam and Ashley, along with Kate, too, and I actually ended up making friends with all of them. They were pretty cool for Americans. Eddie and I left when it was well past 10 o' clock. It was probably around midnight when we got back to Eddie's house, where Natalie scolded us for not saying anything about staying out so late, but let us off easy.

I guess I actually had fun. Though, by the time I reached my room at Eddie's house, I was out the second my head connected with my pillow. It was far more exciting to meet Eddie's friends than I thought it would be. Yet, one of his friends made a special impression that I, unfortunately, no one could have predicted.

* * *

**I had a question in the reviews asking if this would all be in Patricia's point of view, and the current answer to that question is yes. Though, there is one chapter I might make partially in Eddie's point of view for plot-necessary reasons. And I also forgot to mention: This story will be seven chapters long, plus an epilogue, so technically eight. But is actually being told by Patricia, as you'll be able to see in the epilogue in the end. **


End file.
